


Soda - Researchethicshipping Oneshot

by anamnesisapproaches



Series: Lullabies - The AU Where Petrel and Faba are Siblings [1]
Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Faba and Petrel are siblings, Fighting, Kisses, M/M, Not too much of it but still there, Protective Siblings, Secret Relationship, colress is scrawny, faba too, fear of ghosts, neck kisses, so is petrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Petrel wanted to get some soda, but instead found something even more sweet than that.





	Soda - Researchethicshipping Oneshot

Petrel was one to stay up at night, and watch dumb videos of Poochyena digging or rolling about in dirt. He found true entertainment in the way the small Pokémon’s fur got ruffled, and how it tried to shake the particles off its body. 

He squealed whenever the videos showed a baby Pokémon opening it’s eyes for the first time, and making pathetic yaps in the process. 

Over time, Petrel found the air underneath his bedsheets to become thick the further he stayed concealed under it. 

The former executive eventually tossed off the sheets, giving up on trying to conceal the phone’s light. He knew that people occasionally wandered the halls to check up on him, and would worry if they saw the light coming from under his door. 

In all honesty, he also wasn’t quite used to the place he was staying in general. 

Aether Paradise. 

His blood-brother, Faba, had called him in. Team Rocket had been truly disbanded a few years prior, however getting phone numbers and contact information of the people involved was very difficult, even when it came to the softie which Petrel was. Faba had seemed truly relieved after getting in contact with Petrel, relaxing as he knew the other was at least somewhat safe. 

“I was worried you had died..” Faba did say, deadpan, though caring in an odd way. Ever since Petrel had left for Team Rocket, the two hadn’t talked much, which then resulted in the loss of each other’s phone numbers. It had taken ages of scrubbing the internet and data files supplied by the region to find his brother. And now here Petrel was, at the Paradise, staring up at the ceiling. 

“What time is it..” Petrel asked himself out loud, realizing it was about one o’clock in the morning. Despite the fact that he should be asleep, the man decided to get up, and saunter out of his temporary room to get a snack, or something soft to drink. He shambled down the painted and polished marble hallways, relying on the soft glow of his phone to lead the way. Hearing something behind him, Petrel whirled around, finding nothing behind him in the pitch black darkness of the halls. 

Petrel would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid of Ghost-Type Pokémon. Something about the way they were always skulking around seriously creeped him out. He knew for a fact that all sorts of Pokémon came to the Paradise to recover from injuries, abuse, and the like.

Some can’t return to the wild and become permanent residents.

Who’s to say there wouldn’t be Ghost-Types in there as well?

“Creepy…” Petrel’s timid voice shook as he hummed a wavering tune in desperate attempt to console the nerves the sound had struck. Eventually he made it to Faba’s personal refrigerator, rummaging through the shelves until he found a small can of soda. He always enjoyed the sensation of the bubbles, and since he knew Faba despised such things, the can was probably put there for him. 

Right?

So he took it without a second thought, and spun around. This time he heard loud, echoing footsteps coming from down the hallway. He raised an eyebrow, all the while feeling something awful drop down in his stomach. As if spurred to move on instinct, Petrel darted into a hiding place, trying his best to blend in. 

Who was it? What do they want? Were they dangerous?

Were they a Ghost-Type Pokemon???

He saw an obscured figure dressed in stark white and dusty gold walk briskly by the room which Petrel laid in wait. Who it was, is Faba, that was obvious. The way he walked had a pompous demeanor, and the lab coat with his marvelous swoopy collar simply confirming the identity. But the real question was, what had Faba gotten up so early for. He was always butting heads with Petrel about why proper sleep was important to health, however seeing Faba break his own beliefs…. Was rather odd. 

Whatever the thing was, it has to be important. 

Like any good sibling, he decided to slip close behind. His feet had socks on with no shoes, making his fleeting pace barely noticeable, even in the silent darkness. On occasion, the branch chief would turn and look around to make sure nobody was following, giving the purple-haired brother only moments to hide. He could occasionally hear Faba scoff as if frustrated in himself before continuing on his way, muttering to himself. 

Faba’s high heels made light clicking sounds as he made his way out the building and into the verdant green garden areas. Upon entering, he made a loud whistle, as if calling out to someone. Signaling someone. He watches as his brother crossed his arms, and impatiently tapped a foot on the marble pathway tiling. 

Petrel felt as if the world held still, the only noise for an agonizingly large chunk of time being simply the chilling whimper of running water sources from the nearby fountain. 

That is, until a tall, skinny figure emerged from the shadows. Petrel almost shrieked. It must be a Ghost! It must be! Every muscle in his body ached aato help Faba, but he felt frozen. All his fears seemed to melt away as something happened, confusion replacing them. 

“Hello there, my little Faba-Bean~” the smooth voice spoke, pulling Petrel’s brother close, and kissing him on the neck. Faba practically melted, all his previous up-tight movements fading into nothing as he let the mysterious man bundle him up into a ball before picking him up with great care. Petrel now was confused. He had never seen his brother open up to anyone like this before, even platonically. 

It even reminded him a little bit of himself and Saturn. 

The person spun about in the dark, Faba clinging to them like a Komala for dear life. The tall figure had a long white lab coat, which spread out behind their lanky form as they moved. 

“Who’s my cute little sprout?” The person ran a hand through Faba’s thin, mangled hair, their bright honey brown eyes glinting jovially. 

“I am..” Faba grumbled, head hanging low, though cuddled into the figure’s collarbone for comfort. 

Petrel was able to catch a curved lock of hair which swished around the figure’s head like the rings in a rippling pond. Their shorter, natural bleach blonde hair, which was combed flat, fit perfectly with the impossible strand of hair which was dyed blue. Petrel squinted. He felt like he had seen this man around somewhere. His exhausted mind wasn’t working good enough to figure it out, though. 

“I’m sorry I hadn’t come to visit.” Faba apologized. Petrel saw that as a type of red flag. Faba was acting very soft with this person. 

Too soft. 

“Shhh, Bean…. It’s okay.” The person murmured tenderly to Faba, stroking his back with a touch that couldn’t be faked. It was so filled with affection. 

Faba knew— Petrel Knew— that the branch chief was in love. 

In love, and his partner in love with him. It thickly coated his eyes, his movements. In all honesty, it made Petrel feel a bit worried about his brother. The tall nameless person seemed to be decent at first glance, but was mildly worried if Faba had somehow gotten dragged into this and manipulated into a relationship for some personal gain of the person. 

Of course that wasn’t the case, it was just Petrel’s worried anxieties speaking. The two who kept close were in fact in a deep mutual romance together. And yet, despite everything, they felt as if they had to keep it secret. 

Petrel continued watching, and listening, from the thorny bushes in which slumbering Shiinotic laid in rest. 

“...Hey… Uh.” Faba finally spoke his name.

“Mmmmm?”

“...” Faba didn’t really say anything. He just seemed to study the person he admired, eyes as tender as a massaged Meowth. 

“Oh..” the person remarked, reading something on his face. The green-clad man shuffled closer to lightheartedly smack them. 

“Don’t worry, Faba…. Nobody knows. Nobody will know.” They murmured in a warm tone, squeezing Faba closer. The smaller man made a comfortable groan as the air in his lungs was pushed out affectionately. 

“You’re safe…”

“Colress…” Faba whispered breathlessly. Petrel finally knew his name, and things seemed to click. Faba had vaguely mumbled about a coworker under that name, mentioning how he was quite talented. Faba was hugging that man. He was hugging his coworker. 

Their affectionate hugging soon became the least important thing on Petrel’s mind as Colress lowered his head, pressing a kiss to Faba’s lips. Petrel froze in place, getting an awful nauseous feeling in his soul. Not because they were kissing, but because he was present while they were sharing this deep, passionate moment with each other. He could hear Faba squeak timidly. 

But something inside of him ached. This man, Colress…. He remembered when he first found out about him. The news that a brilliant scientist had joined team plasma. He had been apparently close to Ghetsis, or rather, Ghetsis showed an interest in him. Colress may have been freaked out, or maybe even fine with it, but that wouldn’t stop Petrel from worrying about his sibling. 

Yeah, he wasn’t much better with Team Rocket, but the way Colress had acted was decently gray in morals. That severely raised red flags. This man could be a wild card ready to flip at any moment. 

He heard Faba coo towards Colress, and he couldn’t hold back his protective nature. Bounding out from the grassy shrubs like a wild Linoone, Petrel took the situation in his own hands, lunging forwards at breakneck speeds. Faba and Colress’ eyes were closed alike, and their hearing tuned in on each other. 

When they were torn apart, Faba shrieked, stumbling back in sheer shock. Colress made a gruff grunt, hitting the hard tiling with a thud, Petrel on top of him and holding the scientist down. Colress looked more pissed off than a miffed Sharpedo, and his gaze was colder than ice. Something powered him to force himself up, pushing Petrel enough to loosen his grip. 

“Faba, get out!” Colress hissed worriedly, assuming Petrel was an attacker. After many years in Team Plasma, Colress had developed a habit of assuming any and all intruders were dangerous. Faba, of course, didn’t end doing as such. He stood completely frozen in place, trying to process everything. He knew the person that attacked. He knew their name, but he couldn’t spit it out to break up the fight. Colress kept using his blunt nails in a feeble attempt to bide time, thus letting Faba have many opportunities to bolt. 

Petrel kept Colress down, dragging him back under his grasp in a desperate attempt to shield Faba from Colress. Petrel nipped shamelessly at the man, and Colress yelped time and time again. 

“....No, come on, stop!!” Faba spoke up, but his weak voice wasn’t too strong against the bickering and spitting emitting from the fighting duo. Both their attentions broke, however, and They both looked over. 

“Stop fighting!!” And with that, they let each other go from choking grasps. 

“Petrel, What the fuck?” Faba seemed pissed off at Petrel. However in reality, he knew that it was all a gesture of good intent, mixed together with a sprinkle of misinterpretation. 

“Faba, do you…. Do you know anything about his team’s history?” Petrel was surprisingly snarky with the statement, holding firm on his beliefs. Faba grimaced in worry, and glared around at them both. 

“I would like to tell you that—“ Colress began to plead his case, though was cut off by Petrel. 

“Tell me what? Yeah, Team Rocket did some bad stuff, but you put in work to abuse a child! We at the very least didn’t advocate for child abuse..”

That struck a nerve in Colress. 

“Look— I was fresh out of college! I had no money, no home, nowhere to go! Nobody would hire me except for Gh- ngh…” Colress visibly winced at the thought of Ghetsis, seeming to slowly become uncomfortable in his own skin. 

“I don’t care, you still—“

“Stop!” Faba shrieked once more, his voice cracking as a result from all the yelling. The two snapped their attention back to Faba. They both simultaneously realized that they fucked up, seeming to have made Faba decently pissed off. Colress lowered his head decently to show some submission to his following words. 

“Petrel, come on!” Faba crosses his arms as he sighed in frustration. 

“Wh—“

“I know about his past. I’m aware. I’ve even done research about it, though I am glad you haven’t been snooping on my beloved computer.” Faba’s gaze was sharp, but also understanding in a way.

“Faba, did you really… Really think about it, though?” Petrel’s tone of voice relaxed greatly, and Faba smiled at him. When the chief nodded, Petrel looked down almost shamefully. He seemed to regret physically attacking Faba’s romantic interest. He reached a hand out to Petrel. 

“Get up, brother. Don’t worry about it.” Faba smirked, Petrel taking his hand. Pulling back, Faba helped his brother up, and pat his shoulder gently. 

“Colress.” Faba turned to him, expression going blank. Colress shrunk down underneath his other, who stared down at him. 

“I’ve shown you pictures of my brother before many times. You shouldn’t have attacked back.” Colress did not respond at first, letting the words soak in for a good while. The scientist did seem rather ashamed of trying to attack Petrel. 

“I’m sorry, it was just…” Colress turned to face the purple-hued person, who was now standing side-by-side with Faba. The similarities between them was quite noticeable now that he looked closely. 

“An impulse. A panic. I know it was to protect me.. However, so was his sudden attack.” Faba huffed, eyes closing. The green-tone man was obviously tired, and from the way he acted, had a headache. Colress got up by himself, scuttling over beside Faba. 

“...It’s good, now…. Just a misunderstanding...” Colress whispered, nuzzling closer to Faba, whom of which leaned into Colress’ warm, scrawny body. Petrel grinned at the scientist, though still minorly suspicious. However when he saw the sweet, innocent smile Colress returned to him, he couldn’t help but let his guard down slightly. Maybe he wouldn’t be that bad. 

“So, are you two gonna cuddle in bed or something? Maybe make out in a closet? Hold hands and giggle?” Petrel was joking of course, but it seemed to strike the pair quite hard, making Faba turn into a blushing mess, and gave Colress a light, barely noticeable tint in his cheeks. Faba groaned in annoyance, though attaching himself to Colress. 

“Petrel, I swear to Arceus!” Faba hissed, shooting him a playful glare. He stuck out his tongue playfully at the branch chief and scientist, and Colress returned the look, once more picking up Faba.

Petrel and Colress had obtained some bruises from their unwarranted scuffle, Colress having even obtained a bite mark on his hand from Petrel. They seemed to both laugh it off, now, Colress deciding to wear gloves for a little while as to not make people question him. 

Faba brought Colress back to his room, where they laid side-by-side in bed. Faba had cuddled in close to Colress’ chest, practically purring. Their legs had become entangled over time, binding them close while Colress slept like a very thin log. 

Petrel himself soon returned to his room, finally able to drink the soda he had come out for in the first place.


End file.
